


Memories

by RedxBluechildren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxBluechildren/pseuds/RedxBluechildren
Summary: Sans, UF Sans , and US Papyrus are waiting for lunch as there brothers are cooking it when a rush of pain and memories hit them. They all see each other's restart memories but the worst was UF sans the other two try to comfort and ask him about them but will he want to talk about it? (uf Sans POV)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A undertale/Fell/Swap story I own nothing!   
> Mentions Fontcest  
> TW: Mentions of past physical,emotional, sexual abuse, and death but not really specific about it.   
> In Underfell Sans POV

UT Sans: Blah

US Papyrus: _ Blah _

UF sans:  **Blah**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

US Papyrus was leaning on the wall while you look at UnderTale Sans  who was sitting on the couch and they were talking about there brothers it’s been almost two days since you and your brother got here from Underfell.  You wonder how the place is going without you and your younger brother but in all honesty you don’t really give a fuck at the moment. You liked it here better anyways it’s nicer everyone here doesn’t want to kill you or kill anyone.

 

Your anoxie isn’t so bad as it is when you are at home and you didn’t have to deal with the other monsters. It was great not having worry about resets right now you didn’t notice the other two stop talking and are now looking at you.

 

“ _ Hey Sans.”  _ You look up at the orange Papyrus he was lazy like you and the other Sans but he was from UnderSwap so it wasn’t like it was too much of a shock. 

 

“ **What?** ” You asked you never really liked being with these two UT Sans was kind of scary since he was stronger than your brother. Also he was always so fucking happy it put you off the two of them chuckled a little. 

 

“He asked if you think it’ll take long for them to get done with the grub?” UT Sans asked you with that stupid smile you hate. You just kind of shrugged it took Papyrus long to make his lasagna because he wanted everything perfect or some shit like that. “ **Don’t know don’t care not really hungry.** ” 

 

You mutter and sweat a little okay so you still felt a little anxious around these guys because it was weird to see smiles on someone who looked like you and your bro. Also you felt like UT Sans is judging you without saying anything along with US Sans but you don’t give a fuck really.  

 

You feel pain inside of your eye sockets you put a hand to your left eye socket and closed the other one a big flood of memories come to you some your own but others you know it’s from the other two in the room. 

 

 

UT Sans made kind of a whimpering noise while US Papyrus just gasps a little you are kind of use to all kinds of pain so it doesn’t really affect you. The others were now standing and looked at each other. “ _ What just happen.. _ ” US Pap asked a hand still on his skull as he looked confused. 

 

 

“Seems like we all gained each other’s memories of resets.” Right all three of you remember the resets in your own time line. You kind of forgot that but that didn’t matter right now they both were looking at you with somewhat pity and look of worry than it just hit you. 

 

You all got each other's memories that means they saw yours which you’d never want anyone to see all the things you did. All the stuff you went threw what you and your brother did to each other. All of it Physical , Emotional, and Sexual abuse all of your dirty laundry is now out and they feel bad for you this isn’t what you want at all you feel like you are sweating bullets now and you probably are knowing you.

 

US papyrus walks over to you first slowly and hesitantly putting a hand on your shoulder it takes all of your will not to flinch. _ “H..Hey, man you doing okay?” _ He asked as UT Sans walked over putting his hands into his pockets.

 

“We’re here for you if you want to talk about it..” That right there is the last thing you want to do you normally just push it all into the back of your head never to be seen again until your dreams  are going on. 

 

You pushed US papyrus hand away and put yours into the pockets of your jacket. “ **W..What is this a girl’s sleepover or something are we going to brade each others hair and talk about boys or some shit next..”** You mutter not looking at either of them because talking things out isn’t want you do where you come from. 

 

“ **Look it’s just a normal thing that happens where I come from..** ” You shrug it off like it’s no big deal but when you look up they have these weird looks on their faces it was anger but you are pretty sure that it’s not at you. US Pap was walking to the kitchen when you grab his arm knowing he would go to your brother and do something stupid. 

 

“ **Where do you think you are going big guy?!”** You asked he looked back at you with a confused but that anger was still there. “ _ I’m going to just have a chat with other me.” _ You would roll your eyes if you had them you look at him.  **“And tell him what exactly? A. He’d think I told you and just get pissed if he believed you, Or B. Tell him and UT Papyrus and your little brother about the Resets.”** UT Sans looked at you two knowing that you were right about that he shrugs when US Papyrus looked at him than you. “ **Look as you saw I taught him how to be like that because being nice gets you fucking killed where I am from okay… I taught him how to be cruel how to survive in the underground okay so i’m use to it.”**

 

You sigh and look at both of them. “ **I know it’s shit but hay not all of our lives can be like yours.. He can be nice sometimes and I’m use to being roughed up and handled roughly so just don’t I don’t talk about my feeling and I don’t NEED or WANT to okay..”** UT Paparys called them telling them that food was ready they looked at you with a look that said you could talk to them if needed. They both went to the kitchen you let out the breath you didn’t know you had it was weird. 

 

You felt a little better getting that off your chest you heard your brother yell for you sometimes you wish you and Paps could be like UT Sans and Papyrus but that was just silly wishing. “ **Coming boss…”** He wasn't so bad now the kid was around and it wasn't like you were a saint and being here he's learn to keep his temper in check which was nice so maybe being here wasn't so bad? 

 

 

 

 


End file.
